


Heather

by endgamehale



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Criminal Minds BAU
Genre: Angst, F/F, I have never written wlw spare me, Jemily - Freeform, Song fic, Unrequited Love, Whump, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endgamehale/pseuds/endgamehale
Summary: Why would you ever kiss me? I’m not even half as pretty.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr.
Kudos: 32





	Heather

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written wlw before so pls be nice. This is bc of THAT scene where JJ first meets Will

I _still remember third of December_  
 _Me in your sweater, you said it looked better_  
 _On me, than it did you, only if you knew_  
 _How much I liked you, but I watch your eyes_

_As she walks by_   
_What a sight for sore eyes_   
_Brighter than the blue sky_   
_She's got you mesmerized_   
_While I die_

Emily can remember- vividly- the moment she lost the love of her life. New Orleans, the arrival of one William LaMontage Jr. She saw the look that Will had given her, and suddenly she knew that the glances between the two of THEM had amounted to nothing- those late nights at the bar, the early morning breakfasts when one couldn’t have been assed to drive home the night before, the shared clothes, the cuddling after rough cases. Yeah, she knew what that look meant. The love of her life would soon be gone. 

_Why would you ever kiss me?_   
_I'm not even half as pretty_

Sometimes, late at night, Emily wondered if they would be together if she were a man. After Will though, the thought never leaves her head. It should be her- it was her. For the longest time it had been EmilyandJJ; the single unit. She often spends her nights creating scenarios in her head. What their first kiss would have been like. The first morning after. Dates. Staying up until the early morning talking about anything and everything. Domestic kisses. Their first “I love you’s”. Kids. All the things that Will gets to experience. She feels like she’s breaking down on the inside- it all hurts so much. The tears that come from her eyes can’t begin to express the pain of her heart breaking. 

_You gave her your sweater_   
_It's just polyester_

They always room together on cases. Emily knows by now that JJ sometimes has a soft snore if she’s extremely tired. She knows that JJ wakes up with pink cheeks and messy hair- most definitely not a morning person. This time is different though. While JJ tends to wear a big shirt and spandex, she’s traded it in for a hoodie- NOPD written on it. It’s just a hoodie, but Emily feels like she can’t breathe. She remembers the times that JJ got too cold and took a bigger hoodie from Emily (to the point where she would bring them along on cases just in case). It’s just a hoodie, but in reality it’s another sign of things never being the same.

_Watch as she stands with her holding your hand_   
_Put your arm 'round her shoulder, now I'm getting colder_   
_But how could I hate her? She's such an angel_

Will is visiting. He drops by the BAU to pick her up on the way back to her house. They hold hands as they leave, and Emily watches them go. JJ gives her a timid smile and says goodnight before turning back to Will, her smile somehow growing even brighter. Emily feels dread down to her bones. She’s been trying to put distance between herself and the blonde- texts left unanswered, turning down her offers to come over or go out for drinks. Emily tries to hate her, but it’s impossible. She knows that when JJ smiles at her, that pain she feels is subdued and everything feels okay again. Now though, watching Will swing his arm around her neck before pressing a kiss to her head as they get on the elevator- she feels herself grow cold and her heart racing. It hurts too much. She knows it’s the end of everything she held dear. She’s glad JJ has found her person- she just wishes it could have been her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in less than half an hour so if there are errors I am sorryyyy. I just had to get it oit? even if it was short. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos keep me alive I have a need for validation. 
> 
> Just know- you are someone’s Heather. You are beautiful, inside and out. I am proud of you.


End file.
